Operation: Otter gift
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: Skipper forgot to get a gift for Marlene.   Now his team is going to help him find a geat gift.  Skilene songfic.please no flames. Any one can review.
1. Plans

December 25,2010 it's Christmas day at Central park zoo. Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico are already unwrapping their Christmas gifts. Kowalski gave Rico a bazooka shooting fish, Rico gave Private a Lunacorns season one DVD, Private gave Skipper a mug that says "#1 leader" and finally Skipper gave Kowalski a advance science experimentation kit.

"Merry Christmas men" Skipper said sadly.

"Skipper are you alright?" Asked the young Private

"I forgot to get a gift for Marlene." Skipper sadly replied to the Private's question

"Marlene is probably still asleep at this time. This is the perfect chance to get her a gift." Kowalski said that to the sad Skipper.

"I know but, what's the perfect gift for her? Any suggestions men?" Skipper asked his friends for any suggestions

The four penguins was thinking of something what Skipper could get for Marlene. Then they heard a great Christmas song.

"Skipper that's it!" Private shouted with joy

"What's it Private?" Skipper asked Private what he thought of

"Skipper you could sing this song for Marlene." Private cheerfully said that to Skipper

"That is a good idea. But we need to add a gift for Marlene." Skipper get's back to thinking

"Skipper what about I join you search a gift at the city." Private suggested that to his leader

"Okay. Here's the plan: Kowalski search the lyric's of that song." Kowalski Nodded "Rico go with Kowalski." Rico nodded "While Me and Private go find a gift for Marlene."Skipper said

"Okay men commence operation:_ Otter Gift" _After Skipper gave the plans to his men. Everything is according to plan. Kowalski is already searching for the lyrics with Rico, Skipper and Private are already on their way to the city to find a great gift.

* * *

I know it's short but some of the next chapters are gotta be a bit long.

Please review


	2. search for the gift

Chapter 2: Search for the gift

Private and Skipper are already at the snowy city of New York searching a great gift for Marlene. While there waddling throughout the city searching for a gift Private saw a ring with a diamond on top.

"Hey Skipper what about that one?" he pointed at the ring inside the jewelry store

"Ummm, Private the hole of the ring is quite a bit big don't you think?"Skipper said

"Mmmm, maybe your right." Private replied to Skipper

"Let's search another gift." said Skipper

"Aye-aye sir." Said by Private as he saluted Skipper

"Hey Private did you even bring the money I kept?" Skipper asked Private

"Yes sir its right here." He showed the money roll to Skipper "By the way where did you get this money anyway?" Private asked

"Sorry Private but that's classified." Skipper replied

"Alright sir" Private replied

"Private I was thinking what about a necklace and engrave it for Marlene." Skipper answered

"That would be a great idea." Private happily answered

"Private I have a question." Skipper said

"What is it sir?" Private asked what the question was

"Kowalski still has that shrink ray right?" Skipper asked

"Yes sir." Private replied "Why are you asking?" Private asked Skipper

"I'm going to shrink the necklace so it could fit Marlene." Skipper answered

"Great idea sir" said Private

"Now let's go find a necklace and engrave it." said Skipper

Skipper and Private searched a jewelry store but almost every store is close and lock tight. After hours searching the city they looked up the clock.

"Biscuits and Gravy!" After he looked at the clock "It's already 0400 Hours!" he shouted "Private let's double time!"

Skipper and Private are almost out of time but suddenly they have found an open jewelry store.

"Skipper! Over there" Private excitedly pointed at the jewelry store

"Good job Private." Private smiled for doing a good job

"Is that a gold dog tag?" Skipper asked Private

"I think it is Skipper." Private replied "I think that's a good gift for Marlene."

"Good idea Private" Skipper smiled to the young Private

"Okay here's the plan: Private I want you to knock out the store clerk and pay for the gold dog tag." Private nodded "While I get the trophy and engrave it."

The two penguins snuck inside the jewelry shop. Private had already knocked out the store clerk. Skipper already picked the gold dog tag for Marlene. Skipper told Private how much was the dog tag. Private puts down the amount of money needed to pay for necklace.

"Mission accomplished." Skipper happily said "Now let's go back to the zoo"

"Hey Skipper don't you think we should add more? " Private asked

"Maybe your right Private." Skipper answered "So what do you have in mind?" the leader asked

"Maybe you could add some chocolate to your gift." Private said

"Maybe that's a good idea." Said Skipper

The two penguins found the final part of the gift. Skipper and Private waddled back to the zoo

for the final preparations of Skipper's gift for Marlene.

* * *

**_Coming soon the final chapter._**

**_Please review._**

**_The truth is I can't think of any gift that's why I chose that one._**


	3. Season of giving

Chapter 3 : Season of giving

December 25,2010 Central park zoo 0800 Hours. Skipper is already wrapping the gift his giving to Marlene. Kowalski is preparing the speakers for Skipper.

"Skpper are you all set?" Private asked Skipper

"Almost done." Skipper replied

Rico is already outside setting up te speakers.

"Skipper you should have this." he showed his flipper to Skipper

"Umm, Kowalski there's nothing there." Skipper said to Kowalski

"I know because it's an invinsible microphone so you can cue us when to start playing the song." Kowalski said to Skipper

"Thanks kowalski." Skipper said as kowalsk smiled

As soon as Skipper was ready and everything is all set up. Skipper piked up his gift and went to the otter habitat as confident as ever.

"Hello Skipper" Marlene joyfuly greeted Skipper

"Hi Marlene" while smiling Skipper greeted Marlene

"Do you wanna come in?" asked Marlene

"Sure Marlene." replied Skipper

As the two got inside the cave they sat down and started talking to one another.

"Marlene I have a three part gift for you." Marlene smiled as Skipper said that.

"What's part one?" Marlene asked Skipper

"Here your first part of the gift." Skipper at Mrlene after he gave her the box and chocolates

After Skipper handed over the box and chocolates to Marlene saw the gold dog tag wih the word: _**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY SPECIAL GIRL"**_. Marlene smiled as she saw those words.

"Thanks Skipper" Marlene happily hugged skipper

"Don't say thanks just yet." Skipper said

"Now are you ready for the second part?" Marlene nodded "Cue backround music." he whispered

After Skipper gave that order suddenly a song was played outside the otter habitat then he started singing.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own more than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

It's YOU

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

Yooou baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and sent it to the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click

Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding onto me so tight

What more can I do?

All I want for Christmas is you

Yooou baby

Oh! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)

And the sound of children's laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me? oooh

I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door

I just want you for my own more than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

Yooou baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

You're all I want

You're all I need

Christmas day baby you and me

You're all I want

You're all I need

Christmas Day baby you and me

After the song ended Marlene walked towards.

"I feel the same way Skipper." Marlene hugged Skipper and doesn't want to let go

"Your the only one I want this Christmas is you too." after Marlene said said that, Skipper leaned down to her making eye contact

"Remember there is still one more part of your gift." Skipper said to Marlene

"And what's the last part?" Marlene aske

Skipper leaned closer to Marlene and finally kissed. After the long kiss they pulled away from eachother, but they are still holding each other paw to flipper and smiling.

"Merry Christmas Marlene." Skipper said while smiling

"Merry Chistmas to you too Skipper." Marlene smiled at Skipper

Marlene pulled away from Skipper and walk to her conrete bed to pick up a gift. After Marlene picked up the gift she walked back to Skipper.

"Skipper I forgot to give you this." Marlene handed over a gift to Skipper

"What is it?" Skipper asked

"You have to open it to find out." Marlene replied to Skipper's question

Skipper opened the gift that Marlene gave him. Skipper saw a picture of him and Marlene inside a frame . Skipper smiled as he saw the picture inside the frame.

"Thanks Marlene" Skipper smiled at Marlene

"Your welcome Skipper." Marlene happily responded to Skipper's thanks

Skipper and Marlene hugs eachother one more time.

"From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one that will complete me." Skipper told Marlene his true feelings

"Me too, I finally found my other half that will complete me." Marlene responded to Skipper's true feelings

"Merry Christmas to both of us again." they greeted eachother once more

Skipper and Marlene kissed each other one more time before they truely celebrate Christmas.

_**END**_

_**

* * *

Have a Merry Christmas POM fans.**_

_**please review**_


End file.
